


girl in a hurricane

by katyfaise



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She approaches him out of nowhere, fingers digging into the lapels of his jacket and lips crashing against his own without any sort of warning. </p><p>Spike isn’t sure what’s come over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl in a hurricane

She approaches him out of nowhere, fingers digging into the lapels of his jacket and lips crashing against his own without any sort of warning. 

Spike isn’t sure what’s come over her. 

Maybe it’s the temperature on Mars - the sweltering heat wave that’s been going for a week straight and pushing the Bebop’s cooling unit to its very last legs. Maybe she’s just horny, needing some sort of release because damn, they’re all human and she constantly reminds him of that fact.

He figures, though, that the culprit is the way her life had to flash before her eyes hours before when the bounty they were chasing threw her out the window on the fifteenth floor and Jet had been lucky enough to catch her on the Hammerhead. 

The three of them had come back to the Bebop in silence, mostly because nobody knew what to say. They’d all had their fair share of near-death experiences, but this one shakes Faye to the core and both Spike and Jet can see it all over her. When they’re back in the comfort of the old fishing rig, Faye stalks off to her room and Spike figures it’s to lick her wounds and recover in whatever way it is that makes Faye feel comfortable.

He doesn’t question her methods and they both appreciate it. 

Spike’s dozing on the couch, waiting for Jet to come back from turning in the bounty and buying much-needed supplies when she accosts him and when she pulls back, green eyes wide and chest heaving from the breath she draws in, he reaches out and grabs her shoulders, pushing her back even further. 

It isn’t like this is new between them - ever since he made it back home they’ve fallen into each other to mourn and start something anew. But the way she stares at him now, it’s like she stared at him all those months ago before he traipsed off to what they both thought was his death. 

“Faye?” he questions, sitting up straight as she settles on his lap, strong thighs on either side of his legs and squeezing him ever so slightly. She shakes her head then and leans forward against his hold, her lips brushing his again.

“Please?” she pleads, her voice shaking and barely above a whisper. 

He nods and immediately unbuttons her top and pushes it off of her shoulders, lips brushing against supple and soft breasts. Spike knows that this is a risk - Jet can come back in at any moment, but she doesn’t seem to care so he doesn’t either. Besides, maybe the old man needs a good shock to the heart anyway.

Spike runs his hands up her smooth stomach, both of his hands groping at her breasts and his fingers wrapping around her already erect nipples. Faye moans, the sound deep from the back of her throat and she lets her head fall back as her eyes close. The sounds are like music to his ears, sweet music that he wants to keep on repeat for those days when he craves her the most. She leans forward then, her lips hooking on the bottom of his earlobe as she sucks gently before biting down with a bit of teeth. 

She kisses down the curve of his jaw, fingers unbuttoning his jacket and pushing it off of his shoulders. He pulls away from her to help get the jacket off and Faye takes the chance to untuck his shirt from his pants. She wastes no time and rips it open, knowing that it’ll be something he will bitch about later but for right now, she can’t be bothered to care. He looks up at her with worried eyes, but she shakes her head and pushes both items of clothing fully off of his body. 

Her hands come down the planes of his chest, hands shaking as she traces the outlines of scars and marks that her lips have traced time and time again. When she pulls back and meets his eyes, Spike is still staring at her, eyes soft and questioning. Faye sighs then and leans forward, resting her head against his shoulder as she takes in a breath, the smell of engine oil and cigarettes clouding her senses. 

Faye stays like that for a long moment, Spike’s hands brushing up and down her back.

“I almost died today,” she whispers, voice muffled against his skin.

A hand comes up to tangle in her hair and Spike gently pulls her away from his shoulder to look at her. It looks like she might cry, but he can tell she’s chewing on the inside of her cheek to force the emotion away.

“We wouldn’t have let that happen,” he says, eyes narrowing as he looks at her. “We’ve got your back, Faye.”

“When I was falling,” she begins, reaching up to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear, “I didn’t see my past like I thought I would. I didn’t see my parents or my friends from before, even though I worked so hard to remember everything.” She turns her attention away from Spike and stares toward the floor, and he can tell she’s thinking hard.

“What did you see?”

“You,” she says suddenly, whipping her attention back to him. “You, Jet, Ed… hell, I even saw the damn dog.” She laughs then, the sound almost sour. “After everything, I saw you guys. I thought I was going to lose everything again.”

Spike smiles then, nods his head as if he understands. He isn’t sure if he does, but he can try for her. He doesn’t remember if he saw his life flash before his eyes before he’d nearly died, no matter how many times it had happened. Maybe it’s different for everyone. 

He just hopes he doesn’t have to find out again for a good long while.

Spike stretches up then, kissing her deeply, and Faye responds in earnest. Her tongue slips past his lips and runs along the roof of his mouth and he returns the feeling. She lifts her hips and blindly leads his hands to the waist of her shorts. Spike takes the hint and pulls them down while she maneuvers enough to allow him to pull them off of her. She grinds down against his leg, her arousal wet and obvious even through the fabric of his trousers. He leans forward, lips wrapping around a perked nipple and Faye circles her arms around his neck, her hands curling in the mop of hair on his head. She holds him near her, mewling with pleasure as he lavishes her breasts with attention. 

He runs his hands down her body, moving around to squeeze her ass roughly before a hand disappears between them. Faye hums out as his long fingers dip inside of her, his thumb rubbing against her swollen clit. Her hands leave his hair and she grips his shoulders, fingers digging into his pale skin as he slips two fingers inside of her. Their position is awkward, but despite the cramp growing in Spike’s arm, he fucks her with his fingers, thumb paying attention to her clit in a steady rhythm. She’s nearly drawn blood from her long nails on his shoulders when her body goes rigid and she cries his name out, coming with white sparks behind her eyelids. 

“Fuck…” she breathes out then, and catches Spike’s lips with her own. He smirks against her mouth and grinds his hips up, brushing his hard cock against the dripping apex of her thighs. Spike hides his face against her neck as he groans, and Faye’s hand slips between them to palm his cock through his trousers. His fingers dig into her hips, and if she isn’t careful he’ll come just from her attention alone. 

“Damnit, Faye,” he curses, and a breathy laugh leaves her lips thanks to his discomfort. He reaches down and grabs her wrist, pulling her hand away from his sensitive crotch. She raises up onto her knees then and unbuttons his trousers, letting him shift so she can tug his trousers and his boxers down enough to release his cock. He’s hard already, the tip of his cock slick with precome and red - begging for some sort of relief. She wraps delicate fingers around the base of his cock and lifts her hips enough to guide him into her cunt. 

They both groan out their relief, the two of them satisfied with how he fits inside of her. She sits still on him for a long moment, their eyes locked and his fingers brushing up and down her back. When Faye leans forward, she rolls her hips slowly in one long, languid motion and Spike curses under his breath. She kisses the edge of his mouth chastely and braces her hands on his chest as she rises again to push him deeper inside of her. 

He thrusts up to meet her and relishes in the way her cunt tightens around him. Her name is on the edge of his tongue as the both of them fall into a rhythm - Spike thrusting up to meet her as she rolls her hips back and forth. He grips her ass tightly, digging fingers into her pale skin that will more than likely bruise. Later he will run his lips and tongue along them and wish he had been a bit more delicate with her, despite how she leaves scratches and violent red marks along his shoulders and chest. 

Faye dips her head, concentration lining her features as she works on pushing herself over the edge. He grabs her chin and pulls her forward to kiss her, and then his lips trail down her neck back to her breasts, smiling when Faye cries out at how he bites an erect nipple. 

He finally comes inside of her, spending himself with a heavy groan while he roughly rubs his thumb along her clit. Faye follows after a moment, the walls of her cunt tightening and holding him deep inside of her. She falls forward then and rests her forehead against his shoulder, kissing the marks she’s left on his skin with tender lips. Spike reaches up to run his fingers through her hair, his chest heaving as they both catch their breath. 

“I didn’t want to lose you,” she whispers, and Spike’s fingers flex in response against the back of her neck. He touches her softly and runs his hand down her spine, feeling the way she stretches and curves her back, the way cats do when they relax. 

“I’m right here,” he says, and Faye turns her head to look up at him, her eyes wide and crystal clear, so innocent for someone with such a tainted past as hers. “You’ll be okay,” he promises, a small smile turning the corners of his lips.

When he finally pulls out of her, they gather their discarded clothes and navigate to the back of the bebop to clean up, bodies tired and sore. She wraps his shirt around her and Spike shakes his head at the few buttons that hang by strings. They gravitate to her bed and curl up around each other, enjoying the rare peaceful moment that they share. After a night of sleep she’ll have her bearings back and be back to normal but for right now she clutches Spike close to her body and he lets her, deciding against commenting. While he smokes lazily, Faye nods off, quiet snores coming from her body as he absently runs his fingers up and down her arm. 

He’s going to try to keep his promise to her for as long as he can manage - he’s tired of being a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
